


The Enticement of Surrender

by ladyofsilverdawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Angst, Anthropomorphic, BDSM elements, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Captive Harry Potter, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Comeplay, Community: kinkfest, Complete, Corsetry, Dark Humor, Death Eaters, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Feels, Fingerfucking, First Time, Glove Kink, HP Kinkfest 2020, Hand Jobs, Haphephobia, Happy Ending, Harems, High Heels, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Jealous Voldemort, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Making Love, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Milking, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Underage Sex, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parseltongue, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Topping from the Bottom, Uninhibited Harry Potter, Virgin Harry Potter, Wall Sex, fear of touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Glaring into Voldemort’s eyes, Harry thought his life was about to end. Instead, Voldemort was realising he’d found the perfect solution to an ongoing problem.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 998
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020, Harry Potter BL





	The Enticement of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Nia_kantorka, your prompt asked for either Harry/Tom Riddle (Voldemort), Harry/Lucius, or Harry/Fenrir. I decided why not include all three, and while I’m at it, why not add Snape and Bella into the mix? Lol! Thank you so much for the spark; writing this was so much naughty fun! Many thanks go to MyFirstistheFourth, my cougar-in-arms, for the fabulous betaing. And, mods, thank you for organising this wonderful fest!
> 
> Written for HP Kinkfest 2020.  
> Kink Showcased: Breeding.

Three out of ten—that's how many wizards and witches have managed to survive since the wizarding world descended into war. But even knowing the odds, Harry wouldn't give up.

Dripping with sweat, he worked on cutting another thread of the spell that kept him silent and still. He felt his magic build to near bursting until, once again, the curse weakened a fraction more.

Harry exhaled a sharp breath as stars whirled behind his eyelids. He needed to take a moment to rest, or he'd risk losing consciousness.

Allowing himself to draw comfort from the body heat of his fellow nameless prisoners, Harry listened to the rhythmic trot of the Thestrals. He inhaled deeply, smelling the clean scent of evergreens and the sour odour of fear. Harry didn't know if he had minutes or hours before they arrived at Mort Castle—also known as Death Eater headquarters and Voldemort's primary residence—but he did have a good idea what would happen if he weren't successful: every man, woman, and child with him would likely end up being just more bodies added to Voldemort's army of Inferi—and that was if they were lucky.

As Harry prepared for another go at the spell, he heard a stomach-dropping shout: "MEAT WAGON'S COMING! PREPARE TO OPEN THE GATES!"

Immediately, Harry focused all his attention on the last strands of the curse and pushed with his magic. His body soon started to shake from his effort, but he fought past it and pushed even harder.

 _Merlin,_ _please_.

Another strand unravelled.

 _Come on_ , _so close_.

When his heart began to beat erratically in his chest, a clear warning sign, Harry didn't stop; he instead turned into a desperate animal and frantically gnawed at his magical restraints.

Finally, with tears running down the sides of his face, he felt the curse snap.

Harry gasped and opened his eyes. Panting, he glanced out a barred window and saw the sky was the deep blue of dusk. The time gave him hope. With the coming darkness, some of the prisoners might have a better chance of escaping—but first, he would need a weapon.

Harry looked around until he caught sight of a heavy pair of boots worn by a burly wizard.

Trying not to step on anyone, which was hard due to the bumpiness of the road, Harry made his way over. With trembling hands, he unlaced one boot, then slipped it off. He was uncertain whether he should also remove the other boot because the wizard might have difficulty fleeing with only one on. Harry decided to leave it: one shoe was better than none—the wizard might be able to make use of the boot's parts to survive.

Harry hurried towards the doors, using a wall to support himself along the way. Once there, he tried to open them but found they were firmly locked; they were probably also cursed shut, and Harry knew he didn't have enough raw power to wandlessly cancel another spell.

Suddenly, the wagon lurched to a stop. Harry almost lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet. Finding a steady stance, he raised the boot like a club.

"Any good stock, Pettigrew?" Harry heard someone ask.

 _Wormtail_ , Harry thought, clenching his jaw. Given the opportunity, he wanted to choke the life out of the backstabbing rat with his bare hands.

Wormtail chuckled from the driver's seat. "Just ordinary sympathisers and their brats. There _is_ one witch with titties that could thump your head around like a pair of Bludgers that you might find to your liking."

The unknown wizard snorted. "I'll let my eyes be the judge of that," he replied as he strode closer.

Harry heard a soft tap on one of the wagon doors, then the jingle of metal. He held his breath.

The instant the doors were opened wide enough, Harry leapt out. With all his might, he slammed the heel of the boot into the wizard's temple, laying him out. Luck was on Harry's side; if the wizard had been one of Greyback's enforcers, he'd have likely only made the wizard irate.

"Vaisey, are you alright back there?" Wormtail asked.

Harry quickly claimed the now-named Vaisey's wand. He screwed his face in disgust, the magic from it feeling slippery and vile.

"Vaisey?" Wormtail asked again.

Pointing the wand at the prisoners, Harry braced himself. " _Finite Incantatem_!" he said as quietly as he could.

The prisoners stirred, a few sitting up.

Harry felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders at the sight. As he opened his mouth to alert the prisoners, an annoyed Wormtail unexpectedly rounded the corner.

Wormtail glanced at Harry, frowned, then saw Vaisey's prone body. His eyes widened.

When Harry had first learnt Wormtail was still alive, he hadn't been able to believe it. So many witches and wizards on both sides had died. But somehow, Wormtail, _Wormtail_ , still lived and breathed. He'd betrayed his friends, and his actions had led to the return of Voldemort and the loss of countless lives. Harry hated him. _Hated him_.

Fuelled by rage and desperation, Harry sliced his wand in the air. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Wormtail squeaked and clumsily fell, narrowly avoiding the curse.

"A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" Wormtail shouted as he crawled under the wagon. "A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

Harry heard cries of panic from inside the wagon. When a barrage of red streaks started to rain down from castle battlements, Harry reflexively cast the largest shield he could to cover them. "GET UP! RUN! RUN!"

The prisoners scrambled out of the wagon and fled, a few having to carry their young children. Not until the last person had exited did Harry join them.

While maintaining the protection charm, Harry stayed to the rear of the group. He hooted in glee when he saw people begin to make it out of spell-range: They would have a chance.

Unfortunately for Harry, he wouldn't be one of them.

A second later, he lost his footing and, falling awkwardly, rendered himself unconscious.

* * *

Harry groggily woke up to a pounding headache and ringing ears. He opened his eyes and saw he was lying on a Persian carpet—that wasn't good; a carpet usually wasn't the type of thing found in a dungeon, the place he expected a perceived random nobody like him would be tossed. The soft, woven floor covering did provide nice cushioning for his achy body, but it also informed him that, at some point, he'd been disrobed.

Harry began to shiver. He couldn't decide whether it was because of his nakedness or because he was scared shitless: probably a combination of the two. Harry reached towards his neck. Feeling the familiar triangular pendant, he sighed in relief. At least he was still wearing his necklace.

Once his head cleared a bit, Harry glanced around and figured he was in someone's luxurious office. He also realised a conversation—about him—was in progress. The two voices he heard we're unmistakable: one belonged to Wormtail and the other, to Voldemort.

Harry's trembling intensified, but he didn't fight it—now wasn't the time for bravery. Instead, he concentrated on listening.

"…but after he broke free, I thought My Lord would want to take a closer look."

"Yes, Wormtail," Voldemort said in that whispery way of his, "you thought correctly. You may choose a toy from the prime stock to entertain yourself with tonight. Return to your duties."

"Thank you, Master." Wormtail bowed. "You are most generous."

As Wormtail left, Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. " _Now…let's see what we've caught_ ," he said in Parseltongue.

Voldemort stood from behind his desk. He then sauntered toward Harry, coming to a stop a few feet away.

The next instant, Harry felt himself start to rise. He floated upright until his toes dangled a foot above the floor. For a short moment, Harry glared at Voldemort's blood-red eyes. He quickly caught himself and changed his expression to one of nervous fear.

The last time Harry had seen Voldemort was during The Battle of the Astronomy Tower when he had killed Dumbledore. Now, Voldemort looked exactly the same as then: pale, bald, and nose-less with thin, barely there lips and an uncomfortably sinewy body.

Behind Voldemort, Harry noticed some movement and found Nagini slithering around a chair that would have looked more appropriate in a throne room than behind a desk. Her constant scenting of the air caused Harry to grow all the more anxious. Would she be able to recognise him by scent?

"I believe we should start with standard pleasantries," Voldemort said, regaining Harry's attention. "I am Lord Voldemort, Leader of the Wizarding World. You may call me 'Master' or 'My Lord.' Who might you be?"

"I…I'm Sammy, I mean, Samuel Lowe, M-My Lord," Harry said meekly.

"Lowe is a pure-blood name."

"I'm a half-blood, sir"—Harry knew sticking as close as possible to the truth was best—"My dad was a pure-blood, and my mum, a Muggle. They died when I was young, so I don't know much. I've just been trying to get by, staying out of trouble, I swear."

Voldemort moved even closer, his movements bizarrely graceful. "Hmm, you're implying that you are no one of importance—but a wizard of no importance usually doesn't have the power to perform wandless magic." He slid his wand beneath the gold chain of Harry's necklace, disturbing the attached pendant. "What is this? I sense magic…complex spell-castings."

As Voldemort made quick work of the Anti-Tamper Charm, unbidden moisture pooled in Harry's eyes. Hermione's gift had given him many more years than he'd expected. Since then, he'd done what he could to save others while keeping to himself; he couldn't risk getting close to anyone and putting them in danger. But now, it seemed, the end had finally come. Honestly, he felt somewhat relieved; soon, he'd be reunited with everyone he'd lost.

Grinning with success, Voldemort yanked off the piece of jewellery.

Harry shut his eyes. He felt his tears spill and then slide along the sides of his nose. He grimaced. For five years, Harry had worn a stranger's face. The sensation of his cheekbones growing sharper, his lips fuller, and his body returning to its more petite frame felt quite odd. But worst of all was the return of the mental connection to the monster standing before him.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort breathed with disbelief and wonder. He slid a finger over the lines of Harry's lightning-bolt scar. "At last…we are reunited once more."

At Voldemort's touch, Harry felt heat instead of pain rush throughout his body—his mum's protection now long gone. He desperately wanted to shift out of reach, but Voldemort's magic limited his movement.

Thankfully, a second later, Voldemort lowered his hand. Furrowing his brow, he rubbed the digit that had touched Harry with his thumb.

"You aren't wearing your trademark glasses," Voldemort remarked. He glided back a few steps while examining Harry's body. "Did the magic on this necklace also fix your sight?"

Knowing Voldemort would just invade his mind if he didn't answer, Harry snarled, "My friend Hermione Granger, who you murdered in cold blood, performed a Muggle type of eye correction surgery, but she did it using magic."

"Ah, yes…the troublesome Mudblood. Her death was too swift. Many of my followers were saddened they couldn't have their fun. And Nagini had been disappointed she missed out on the long-promised meal."

At Voldemort's callous words, the hole in Harry's heart from all those that he'd lost swallowed him: Hermione, Ron, his parents—so many innocent lives needlessly lost.

" _YOU'RE NOTHING BUT EVIL_!" Harry screamed as tears freely streamed down his cheeks.

Harry's magic surged and lashed out straight towards Voldemort.

Voldemort easily raised a shield, but it caused Harry's ball of pure energy to bounce into a wall. The room shook from the impact, and any item not protected turned to ash.

Feeling the effects of having exhausted his magic, Harry sagged his head. A second later, Voldemort's hand lifted his chin. Too tired to even open his eyes, he couldn't suppress a moan—Voldemort's touch felt like…belonging…like home.

" _Sleep_ , _Harry_ ," Voldemort hissed. " _Rest_."

" _Okay_ ," Harry sighed, responding likewise in the language of snakes. " _Sleep sounds good_."

A few breaths later, Harry was fast asleep.

* * *

Harry jerked awake but soon wished he hadn't. His nakedness hadn't changed…but, now, he was tied to a bed…in a potions laboratory…with Voldemort, Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Lucius Malfoy all staring down at him.

Gulping, Harry remained silent; however, the rise and fall of his chest noticeably accelerated. _Oh Merlin_ , _am I going to be dissected for potion ingredients while kept alive_?

Harry tried connecting to his magic but found it was blocked. _Fuck_!

Voldemort, unsettlingly standing over the crown of Harry's head, smiled down at him. "Harry Potter, you are in luck. After some thought, I've decided you can be of some use." He raised his fisted left hand, then from it, let drop a silver, or maybe, a platinum necklace. A pendant in the shape of the Dark Mark hung from it. "This will help you."

After inhaling a slow, deep breath, Harry asked, "How will _that_ help me?"

"It will strip you of your inhibitions, ease past pains."

"You mean it will steal away my fucking morality!"

"Harry," Voldemort chided, "morality is simply another tool used by those with power to control the populace. It can change as quickly as the seasons or be easily ignored for creature comforts. There is no good or evil. In this world, we are all animals at the watering hole: some manage to drink their fill while others are pulled into the murky water by hungry jaws.

"Really, I'm giving you a gift; I'm freeing you. Isn't happiness freedom from guilt, freedom from worry. I'm giving you what you've refused yourself."

Harry shook his head in denial. "No…"

Voldemort used his wand to lower the necklace. Harry couldn't help but sob when he felt the cold metal wrap around his neck, even as his physical bonds disappeared.

"Harry," Voldemort said, staring fixedly at his face, "what do you think about eating a hot meal? You'll need your strength before we continue."

Harry slowly blinked. "Food sounds…"—he smiled—"great!"

A wide grin appeared on Voldemort's face.

Looking at Voldemort's serpentine countenance, Harry frowned. He felt as if he'd forgotten something important. Harry knew Voldemort was the Dark Lord, that this castle was his home, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what precisely might have slipped his mind. Harry shrugged. "Thanks for asking, Voldemort."

Voldemort's face became slightly pinched.

Harry did remember Voldemort preferred being called 'My Lord' or 'Master,' but he just didn't care enough to bother.

After sitting up, Harry stretched his arms and back. He moaned in pleasure at the loosening tightness.

" _Nagini, show Harry to the room I've chosen for him_ ," Voldemort said.

Nagini slithered out from underneath the bed. " _As you wish, Master_."

"Follow Nagini," Voldemort ordered Harry.

Knowing a meal waited for him, Harry decided to go along with things. "Cheers then." He hopped off the mattress.

Then happily, Harry trailed after Nagini, hoping there would be pudding.

* * *

Back on the bed in the windowless potions lab, Harry sighed. "I'm bored," he complained aloud, glancing in Voldemort's direction. Gazing down at his erection, he added, "And horny."

Harry could tolerate people speaking about having sex—with him—for only so long before he'd forgo the chance and literally take matters into his own hands.

"My Lord, is it truly necessary for me to do the deed?" Bellatrix whinged. "The boy's little stones appear as though they've only just dropped." She pouted. "You know I'd much prefer a _real_ wizard"—she gazed at Voldemort from underneath her lashes, then coquettishly grinned—"like you."

"Don't be needlessly belligerent, Bella," Voldemort admonished her. "I wish you'd thought about Rodolphus thusly when he was still alive.

"And now, Harry is no longer merely a boy; he's a full-grown wizard—as you can well see. He's also nearly my equal—magically. It's everything else where he's lacking, such as his intelligence. But our blood should compensate for that. It's his abundance of power that makes him a perfect candidate for magical reproduction. And with the Inhibition-Suppression Charm, breeding him should be pleasant for all parties involved. But for the magic to work, he _cannot_ be a virgin. Salazar knows how he still is."

Greyback thundered a laugh. "Yeah, girly, you wouldn't want your assets to go to waste; the pups will need to be fed." With a lascivious grin, he made to touch one of Bellatrix's breasts.

Bellatrix shrieked, slapping his hand away. She skilfully unsheathed a silver knife, then swung the blade towards Greyback. Chuckling, he lunged out of the way, barely avoiding being gutted.

"Enough wasting time," Voldemort snarled. "Fuck Potter _now_ , Bella. The potions can't simmer forever."

Bellatrix glanced at the four steaming cauldrons that Snape and Lucius Malfoy were closely monitoring. Looking despondent, she sighed. "Yes, Master."

"Severus," Voldemort snapped. "It's time. Give Bella the Fertility Draught and Potter the potion for his stamina."

Snape first approached Bellatrix and handed her a baby-blue vial. Next, he gave Harry a small bottle filled with a milky white substance. "Looks like spunk," Harry commented. Snape didn't reprimand him as he'd expected—he wouldn't even look him in the eye. Could the potion actually contain Snape's come as an ingredient?

Harry downed the brew, smacking his lips afterwards. The potion tasted musky, a tad salty, and somewhat herbally all at once. "Hmm, not bad."

Snape minutely stiffened, then glanced down to hide his face with his hair.

Harry snickered. However, his mirth was rudely interrupted when his member further hardened, bordering on painful. He groaned. "How long will this last?"

"As long as needed," Snape answered, snatching the empty bottle from Harry. "You'll need to take the antidote to reverse the effect."

Harry's eyes widened, the phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for,' coming to mind. _But it'll be worth it_ , he told himself. _I've always wanted a big family_ _just like_ … A line formed between Harry's eyebrows. _Like… Huh, I can't recall_. _Doesn't matter. I know for sure I've always wanted a lot of children_. _And as Voldemort explained, doing this will give me that_.

"Lie down, Potter," Bellatrix snarled.

Eager for release, Harry obeyed without any cheek.

Bellatrix tapped her sleeve with her wand, then swished it in the direction of a nearby empty table. Instantly, all her clothes appeared neatly folded on the flat wooden surface.

At the sight of Bellatrix's naked form, Harry felt pre-come dribble from his cock. She was buxom but petite. Her pubic hair was as wild as the mop on her head, and her nipples were plump like strawberries rather than hard buds, betraying her lack of arousal.

With her eyes solely on Voldemort, she climbed onto the bed. Straddling Harry, she proceeded to rub the head of his shaft against her folds.

Harry sighed in pleasure. "You feel good."

Her gaze flickered down at him before returning to Voldemort.

"Ready for someone to finally pop your cherry, Potter?" Bellatrix jeered, now wet enough with her own juices and Harry's pre-come.

"I've been ready," Harry said, not hiding his eagerness.

Bellatrix smirked.

When she began to lower herself onto his ready cock, Harry moaned and grabbed her waist. He watched with rapt attention as her cunt slowly ate him up. Bellatrix felt incredibly tight and warm. The Dark magic that lingered around her from her frequent overindulgence also teased and seduced his own, adding a heady, dangerous element, which Harry welcomed.

Glancing up from where their bodies connected, Harry frowned. As Bellatrix repeatedly rose and fell, her eyes remained steadfastly on Voldemort.

Harry's teeth clenched. _I'm in the process of having sex for the very first time, and Bellatrix is blatantly mooning over someone else. Since the bint is riding my cock, the least she could do is give me the courtesy of paying me some attention._

Harry tightened his grip on her waist. "Look at me," he demanded.

She ignored him.

" _Look at me_ ," he repeated, his annoyance turning into anger.

"Shut up, Potter, you're spoiling what pleasure I'm feeling."

Harry snarled. He wrapped his arms around Bellatrix's back, pulled her close, then violently flipped her onto the bed.

"Ooh, Potter wants to play."

"Shut. Up," he hissed as hatred, seemingly from out of nowhere, reared its head. Harry wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed. " _Feel_. _Me_ ," he growled, unforgivingly pounding into Bellatrix's now dripping pussy. "Feel my thick cock inside you. You're _mine_ now: your cunt and your womb. I'm going to pump you full of my cum, and you, you ungrateful twat, are going to love every fucking second of it."

Her eyes gleaming with euphoria, Bellatrix frantically opened and closed her mouth. As her walls started to flutter, she arched her spine and dug her fingers into Harry's hair.

Harry's pleasure surged. Moaning, his hold around Bellatrix's neck grew lax. As Bellatrix gasped in a breath, Harry began to spurt his seed deep into her spasming centre.

Then, just as quickly as Harry's hatred first appeared, it vanished, and his thrusts gentled.

Panting, Harry slid his hands down to Bellatrix's waist and then stilled his hips. As he stroked her stomach with his thumbs, he gazed into Bellatrix's eyes. Seeing the future mother of his child, he smiled. "Beautiful," he said with utmost honesty—he had no reason to lie after all.

A lovely flush bloomed on her cheeks. "Get the fuck off me, Potter," Bellatrix said, gritting her teeth.

Harry chuckled, then nodded. "As you wish, my Bella."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but a nasty reply didn't make its way out of her mouth.

After easing out of Bellatrix's delicious heat, Harry groaned at the sight of his cock looking just as erect as before.

"Potter, come stand over here," Voldemort commanded, gesturing with his wand to a spot in front of him.

"Why?" Harry whined. Having sex had been brilliant, but all he wanted to do now was take a nap.

"Because if you truly desire children, then it's in your best interest to do as I say. And if you don't"—Voldemort smiled coldly—"I shall make you anyway. And I assure you, you don't wish for me to make you."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He rose from the bed and moved to where Voldemort wanted.

"Don't move," Voldemort instructed.

Harry flinched when all the sexual fluids on his cock suddenly Vanished. Voldemort immediately cast another wandless spell on Harry's vulnerable appendage.

Harry grimaced. "That one felt weird."

"You'll be thanking me momentarily."

Out of thin air, Voldemort conjured a transparent blob of malleable glass; however, it wasn't burning hot as ordinary glass would be in that state. With deft swishes of his wand, he transformed the floating ball into a long, thin tube with an attached small open container.

"Lightly hold your penis and keep it still," Voldemort directed.

Eyeing the odd device that swayed in the air like a hypnotised cobra, Harry exhaled softly. He had no idea what Voldemort meant to do, but knowing what the end goal would be, he decided to listen.

As Voldemort keenly watched, the hollow cylinder slithered towards Harry's erection. Harry gulped. The closer the device got, the higher his eyebrows rose.

When the tube nuzzled the head of his penis like a kitten, Harry grinned at the teasing pleasure. However, when the knitting-needle-sized tube unexpectedly slipped into his urethra, all Harry could do was gasp loudly before whimpering.

"Relax, Harry," Voldemort soothed. "You have nothing to fear."

Harry winced. "That's easy for you to say; you don't have something burrowing straight into your cock."

The tube sinking further into him smarted from time to time. But once he got used to the slight discomfort and the mental hurdle of what was happening to him, he found it felt…as if he were slowly coming—but backwards. He moaned at the confusing mix of teasing pain and strange pleasure.

Voldemort must have magically lubricated him because mostly gravity continued to gradually propel the tube in deeper. Feeling curious and wanting more, Harry looked down and began to sway his hips, carefully letting the tube fuck his tiny hole.

Harry's moans steadily grew louder. He couldn't believe how far the tube was in him now or how pleasant it felt—that was until the tube shifted even deeper and hit a supernova of nerves.

Harry instantly cried out and stilled, not understanding what he'd just felt.

"It has entered your prostate gland," Voldemort explained, "but you'll need to orgasm to actually expel any sperm."

With his nipples pebbled and a high blush on his cheeks, Harry nodded.

While staring at Voldemort, Harry resumed the gentle pumping of his hips. He moaned at the intense, unique sensation that nearly made his legs give out. Then a second later, taking him entirely by surprise, Harry shuddered in bliss.

He, along with Voldemort, watched in fascination as his come shot through the clear tube and drained into the awaiting receptacle.

While Harry panted, still recovering from his climax, Voldemort used his wand to remove the thin cylinder and claim the glass of life-giving fluid.

Harry groaned, his cock feeling empty and as hard as ever. Thinking, he frowned. Based on Voldemort's past and recent behaviour, Harry was starting to think the mighty Dark Lord was afraid of physical touch.

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, wearing his expensive woodsy cologne, swooped in and fisted Harry's cock with no problem. Although, he _was_ sporting black leather gloves that matched his depressing tailored robes of the same colour.

With his left hand, he offered Harry a glass like the one Voldemort now guarded.

"Position this to catch your emission," Malfoy said in a clinical manner that reminded Harry of a Healer.

Once Harry accepted the container and placed it near the head of his cock, Malfoy began to pump Harry's length with rapid, efficient strokes.

Harry glanced at Malfoy's face and found that his eyes were closed. He decided to do the same. With the other Death Eaters and Voldemort now out of sight, Harry focused on the simple pleasure of warm leather smoothly sliding up and down his shaft. Malfoy must have a lot of experience wanking because he was doing an excellent job—almost too excellent of a job.

"I'm getting close," Harry warned, his eyes flying open.

Malfoy's response was to move his hand even faster and to start massaging Harry's balls with the other.

Harry's breathing quickly sped up. Repositioning the tip of his penis just in time, two strong pulses of come shot directly into the glass, while the remainder of his climax dribbled over his glans to drip down.

Malfoy swiftly reclaimed the container. He was surprisingly considerate enough to use a handkerchief to blot off Harry's ongoing erection—although he did set the piece of fabric on fire afterwards.

Without warning, large hands grabbed Harry's hips from behind. Harry cried out in surprise as he was spun around and came face to face with Fenrir Greyback's chest. Straining his neck, Harry looked up.

Greyback grinned at him, then, shocking Harry, knelt.

" _I_ don't mind getting on my knees for a good suck every now and then," Greyback teased.

Harry swallowed hard.

"Don't worry," Greyback soothed as he kneaded Harry's bum with his fingers. "I won't bite; can't risk the pups—yet," he said, quietly rumbling the last word.

Greyback lowered himself further and stuck his nose between Harry's legs, inhaling deeply as if he were testing the aroma of a fine wine. After he lightly slid his nose up the length of Harry's cock, Greyback licked Harry's prick like a lapping dog. From his appreciative hums, he enjoyed the taste of what remained of Harry's last orgasm.

Greyback sighed wistfully. "I could drink you down like Firewhisky. Shame, I can't." He swished his wand. " _Scourgify_."

"Ah!" Harry screamed at the tickly sudsy sensation. "Warn a wizard next time," he groused.

"Alright, pup. Next, I'm going to prepare my mouth for your seed. And then, I'm going to suck you so hard you'll be seeing stars."

Greyback pointed his wand at his mouth. _"Parma_." He kept his lips parted, and an orange light shot inside.

Once the light had faded from behind Greyback's sharp teeth, he stole Harry's breath when he completely downed Harry's quite respectable six-inches length like it was a simple lolly. Protecting Harry's cock from his sharp canines with his lips, Greyback languidly pulled back.

Harry moaned. There was no wetness from saliva, but there was heat and an intense, heavenly suction. He buried his hands into Greyback's fur-like mane to steady himself and to encourage Greyback to take him deeply again.

Greyback's chest vibrated with laughter, and he gladly obeyed.

After urging Harry to spread his stance, Greyback lightly slid a finger from Harry's tailbone down the valley of his arse, eliciting a gasp and a shiver. While rubbing Harry's perineum, he took a moment to playfully tongue the bit of Harry's foreskin that remained.

"Yes," Harry moaned, writhing. "More."

Greyback enthusiastically returned to his sucking and started to also tease Harry's sensitive rim. As he listened to Harry's sweet hisses and moans, he gradually increased the pace of his bobbing head until his movements became a blur. Gripping Greyback's hair, all Harry could do was tightly hold on.

Harry's bollocks tightened. "Fuuuck," he weakly moaned long and low as he began to throb into Greyback's mouth. After coming so many times in such a short amount of time, fire seemed to slowly pour from his centre and out his cock.

Once Harry's last pulse had passed, Greyback released Harry from his mouth. He then rose to his feet, also helping Harry to remain on his.

Greyback quickly accepted an empty cup from Snape and spat the contents of his mouth into it. He cleared his throat before tapping his lips. " _Finite_."

As Greyback remoistened his mouth, he frowned down at the cup in his hand. "There's barely enough in there for a good swallow. Will it be enough?" he asked, directing his question to Snape.

Snape took a closer look. "There's just enough," he answered, then sighed. "You always must make trouble, don't you, Potter?"

Harry frowned, trying to recall any troublesome behaviour he'd instigated. "Er…I don't think I have…" He gave Snape a charming crooked grin. "Maybe trouble just has a way of finding me. Why? What's the problem?"

"The problem, Mr Potter, is that I have yet to collect my sample, and you are running on empty."

"Can't you just use some of the extra we already have?"

"No, the potion requires each begetter to retrieve and add the sperm themselves."

"Oh."

"Fortunately for you, there is another way to retrieve more. Get on the bed." Snape shoved Harry in its direction. "You'll need to be on your hands and knees."

Harry crawled onto the bed, the snake-and-skull necklace he wore swinging to and fro. Bellatrix, who'd been lounging, slid over to make more room. He then felt the mattress dip behind him when Snape joined them.

"Remain still," Snape ordered.

Harry felt the tip of Snape's wand lightly poke at his arsehole. There was no word of warning before a rushing emptiness made Harry grunt. However, the next instant, the sensation of a spreading warmth quickly replaced it. Without warning—again—Snape cast another silent spell, this time a Scouring Charm on Harry's cock.

The sudden shock of magical suds made Harry clench his muscles and caused lubricant to seep from his arse. Snape gathered the escaped dribble with a forefinger and slowly circled Harry's rim.

Harry moaned. Snape's touch had a delicious hesitancy to it. "Yes… Please…"

Snape moved closer, partly draping his body over Harry's back. Harry liked how Snape's crisp robes felt against his skin.

Gently, Snape inserted his finger to the first knuckle. Harry groaned: the inside of his arse definitely had more nerve endings than the inside of his dick.

Easing in his finger the rest of the way, Snape positioned a cup beneath the head of Harry's cock.

"Fuuuck," Harry groaned when Snape wasted no time and eased in another finger. Then succinctly, but with surprising care, he placed firm pressure on Harry's gland.

Harry grabbed at the thin blanket beneath him.

After a few moments, come soon began to trickle from Harry's cock into the cup.

"Yes…" Harry moaned, steadily floating upwards towards another peak. "I'm…I'm going to come…"

"Don't tell me about it," Snape said, his voice breathier than before. "Do. It." He abruptly adjusted his fingers, sending a jolt straight to Harry's balls.

"Fuck!" Harry's cock visibly pulsed as he fell into his pleasure, but only a few drops dripped into the cup below. If it weren't for Snape actively massaging his prostate, Harry doubted anything at all would have come out.

Snape paused for a second and checked the amount of seminal fluid. "Still nowhere close to the amount needed."

When the unyielding pressure inside Harry returned, he whimpered at the overstimulation.

"Shh," Bellatrix crooned, running a hand through Harry's hair. "Be good and let Severus finish his milking"—Harry hissed when she pinched his left nipple—"Let yourself feel all of it. The pain _and_ the pleasure"—she soothed and teased his reddened areola—"Don't shy away from it. Accept it. No…more than that. Embrace it."

Harry nodded and cried out again when Bellatrix showed his other nipple the same harsh treatment.

As tears trickled down his cheeks, Harry felt his pleasure gradually build again: too hot, too much…

"That's it, Harry," Snape encouraged softly into Harry's ear. "Come."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Snape's warmth. When Snape's lips tenderly brushed his skin, Harry gasped.

Intense aching pulses stole Harry's breath. He panted and whined as searing heat crawling up his cock to meet Snape's awaiting container.

When Snape's presence disappeared, Harry wanted to protest. Snape's touch had felt different from Voldemort's and the other Death Eaters'. He wanted it back.

Before Harry could grab for Snape or voice his thoughts, Bellatrix lightly slapped Harry on the cheek twice. "Good job, boy. Look."

Harry turned and discovered Snape held a cup with about as much sperm as Greyback's had. He exhaled a long breath of relief. Now that his sexual high had dissipated somewhat, his soreness was becoming more noticeable.

Bellatrix flicked her wand and stirrups appeared at the end of the bed. "Lie down and place your feet, Potter."

With his cock bobbing from side to side, Harry scooted his arse to the bottom edge. He then rested his feet on the pair of metal heel cups. The position was quite vulnerable, and the stirrups were cold. _I wish I had socks_. _Maybe I should ask Malfoy; he looks like he'd have nice socks._

Bellatrix tapped Harry's forehead with her wand for his attention. "Watch," she prompted, pointing.

Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, and Greyback stood before their respective potions. In unison, they repeated three times: " _Sanguis sanguinem exesa caminis_. _Vita adducit vitam_."

Blood forges blood. Life bringeth life.

After the last word of the incantation was said, they added Harry's sperm to their brews.

A blinding flash filled the lab.

With spots floating in Harry's vision, he watched as each wizard dipped their hands into their cauldron and pulled out a marble-sized ball of softly glowing light.

Voldemort approached him first. With his left hand, he placed the ball near the entrance of Harry's bum, then with the index finger of his right hand, he pushed it past Harry's ring of muscles.

Harry moaned. Voldemort touching him inside, skin-on-skin, felt divine. Although it ended far too quickly; as soon as the deed was done, Voldemort stepped away. Magic did the rest, drawing what, in essence, was a magical egg deep inside Harry.

Malfoy followed suit. After reluctantly removing a glove, he too inserted his ball with swift, deliberate movements, not lingering for a millisecond.

However, unlike Voldemort and Malfoy, Greyback didn't immediately slide his ball in. Rather, he bent over and took Harry's length in his mouth. Harry bowed his neck and groaned. With the growing fullness in his arse, he was getting increasingly closer to coming for the seventh time.

"Greyback," Snape said, his irritation obvious, "unlike Our Lord, I am not immortal and have limitless time. Hurry. It. Up."

Greyback sighed. Once straightened, he lifted his ball between two clawed fingers to study the swirling shadows inside. It looked incredibly tiny in his large hand. Fisting the sphere, Greyback lowered his hand out of view.

Harry heard a whispered spell right before, in one smooth motion, Greyback shoved, not just the magical egg, but his entire thick finger deep into Harry's bum. As he withdrew, he briefly teased Harry's tender prostate. The charm Greyback cast must have been to cut his sharp nail, or him stuffing his digit in Harry's arse would have been far from pleasurable.

Admiring Harry's flushed face, dilated eyes, and straining cock, Greyback palmed Harry's stones. "You'll make nice pups," he commented before giving the side of Harry's bum a playful swat.

Harry smiled softly. That was his hope.

Once Greyback was out of the way, Snape swooped in and nimbly lined up his ball.

As Snape's finger gently slipped in the last sphere, Harry panted and moaned. He felt so full now, so—

"Snape," Harry gasped, feeling himself crest.

Snape looked up and focused on Harry's face.

As a dry orgasm tore through Harry's body, Snape's lips parted, and his eyes darkened. With a hard, deep thrust, Snape started to pound his finger in and out of Harry's hole, heightening and lengthening Harry's pleasure.

Afterwards, Harry exhaled out a long, contented breath. "Wow"—he smiled up at Snape—"thanks."

The heat in Snape's eyes had cooled into fading embers. "Think nothing of it, Potter," Snape replied stiffly.

Reclaiming his finger, Snape hurried away.

Harry sat up and let his legs dangle off the side of the bed. Bellatrix slid close behind him and laid her head on his back. For a second, she mindlessly fiddled with the pendant resting over Harry's heart before she moved her hand and began to lightly circle one of his puffy nipples.

Snape returned a moment later, a potion bottle in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "The antidote." He pointedly glanced at Harry's erection.

"Oh! Okay," Harry said in understanding. He accepted the potion and quickly gulped it down.

When Harry's face grimaced from its foul taste, Snape offered Harry the glass of water, which he hastily accepted and drank down in large gulps.

Harry groaned in relief—and a bit of wistfulness—when he felt his erection started to wane. He handed the empty glass back to Snape, then leaned against Bellatrix's chest and sighed. "What's next?"

"It'll take about twenty-four hours for your magic to create a womb," Snape answered.

Greyback growled excitedly. "Then, I'll be seeing you again tomorrow night, pup," he said with a toothy, make that, fangy grin.

Bellatrix snorted. "That's because you're the weakest." She lay down and pulled Harry along with her. "For the Dark Lord's fertilised egg not to cannibalise the rest before they get their chance, conception must occur in order of magical power," she explained to Harry.

Greyback laughed. "Face it, girly, you're just jealous you won't get a taste of my knot."

Bellatrix sneered with disgust. Even though Voldemort was the one to mandate Greyback and his pack to serve as the main policing body, most Death Eaters still openly despised them. But Voldemort's choice made sense: whom else but an independent group of magic resistant wizards and witches would be able to successfully keep Dark magic users from causing constant havoc?

"Wait a minute," Harry said after what they were talking about finally dawned on him. He took in Greyback's massive build and notably tented trousers. "You're saying that I'm going to have anal sex for the first time with _him_!" Harry shouted, sitting up and pointing at Greyback.

Greyback chuckled. "Don't fret, pup. I take excellent care of my bitches. You'll see."

"As will I," Voldemort commented lightly but with a hint of steel. "I've decided to be present for each insemination to ensure everything goes…as planned."

Harry laughed. "Voyeurism kink, eh, Voldemort."

Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"He _must_ have a death wish," Malfoy muttered.

Still chuckling, Harry quipped at Malfoy, "Nah, necrophilia isn't my thing."

"Small mercies," Snape drawled, tossing Harry a silken, black dressing gown.

Harry easily caught it and grinned. "Thanks, Sev," he said, the nickname naturally slipping off his tongue.

Snape glared daggers while Bellatrix cackled and petted Harry like a beloved pet.

Harry nuzzled against her touch. "Mmm, feels nice," he mumbled drowsily.

Placing one hand on Bellatrix's belly and the other on his, Harry smiled. He was one step closer to having a family of his very own. "I feel really happy."

Harry glanced up at the Dark wizards.

Voldemort appeared triumphant, Snape unsettled, while Greyback seemed hungry, and Malfoy just looked constipated.

Harry lovingly rubbed at his stomach, and everyone's expression turned to one of approval.

* * *

_Did I hear something_? Harry sat up and wiped bubbles off his face.

"Pup?" Greyback yelled from the adjoining bedroom.

 _It's time_! Harry grabbed a fresh, folded towel, then hurriedly stepped out of the bath. "In here! Just a sec!"

As Harry attacked his wet hair with the towel, the bathroom door swung open. He glanced up and found Voldemort's imposing figure clad in physical and magical darkness. Voldemort stood silently, taking in Harry's gleaming skin.

"Join Greyback on the bed." Voldemort waved his hand, and Harry's body instantly dried. He gave Harry one more lingering look and then strode away.

Rushing to follow, Harry tossed his towel into the nearby laundry.

Back in his bedroom, Harry could see Greyback was already starkers, sprawled on the bed. His arms and legs were covered in dark hair, but surprisingly none was on his chest. He did have a trail that led to his daunting length, which shined with pre-come.

Voldemort didn't bother to glance in Greyback's direction as he walked past to sit on an empty cushioned chair. After he removed a Dark Arts book from a pocket that must have an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, a steaming cup of tea appeared on the lamp table next to him. He took a quick sip before opening the heavy tome.

"Don't take forever, Greyback," Voldemort warned, flipping a page. "And if you break his skin, I'll kill you myself after I let Bella have at you, understood?"

Greyback grimaced. "Yes, My Lord."

Not acknowledging he heard Greyback's reply, Voldemort turned another page.

Greyback patted a spot beside him. "Come on up, pup. I can smell how fertile you are from over there. Let's get started and put a baby in that new womb of yours."

Harry walked towards the bed. "Will it hurt?" he asked as he climbed on.

"Far from it. The pheromones I release during mating should make it feel quite good."

Harry frowned. What Greyback said sounded familiar, like something he'd already been told.

After shaking his head to clear it, Harry glanced at Greyback's monster erection. "Well…that's a relief."

Greyback chuckled. "I don't doubt it. On your back. I won't be denied this time."

Harry lay down and rested his head on a pillow. He spread his legs wide, already having an idea of what Greyback wanted, also wanting it for himself.

Admiring Harry's quickly hardening cock, Greyback grinned. "Such an eager little bitch in heat," he praised, his voice a low rumble.

Greyback cast a couple of preparation charms on Harry before safely setting his wand aside. Then, wasting no more time, he swallowed Harry's length whole.

Harry moaned and grabbed fistfuls of Greyback's hair. "Fuck… So hot and wet…" Having the added benefit of saliva acting as a lubricant was better than he'd imagined. And the surface of Greyback's tongue felt rougher than a normal human's, providing additional stimulation that verged on painful with every lick.

A strange warmth began to build inside Harry. He knew what regular arousal felt like. No, this was something else; this was more sedate, more like slowly melting wax than the flame itself. He felt his body becoming lax, his mind, muddled with want. _This must be the effect of the pheromones Greyback spoke about_.

Drool pooled at the base of Harry's cock from Greyback's enthusiastic sucking. With the next downstroke of Greyback's head, he unexpectedly pushed two fingers into Harry's arse.

"Ah!" Harry cried out, nearly yanking out clumps of Greyback's hair. But soon, Harry realised Greyback had been right: it felt good—better than good.

Greyback soon added a third finger, then a fourth, pumping them in and out with urgent intent while he continued to suck.

Harry's breathing quickened. Then, feeling the first wave of his release, he shut his eyes. " _Coming_ …" he moaned, not realising he'd spoken in Parseltongue.

Harry panted and writhed while Greyback hummed happily, drinking down every drop of Harry's cream.

Once Harry's orgasm had ended, Greyback slid his fingers free. However, he continued to suck on Harry's member even after it had softened and foreskin once again hid his glans.

Harry whined and squirmed from the oversensitivity.

"Greyback, you've had your treat," Voldemort thankfully intervened. "Get on with things."

Greyback sighed out a long breath through his nostrils before finally releasing Harry's penis from his mouth. With his large muscular arms, he positioned Harry onto his hands and knees.

Harry grunted, then moaned loudly when Greyback ploughed his girth straight into his slick heat. Immediately, Greyback started to fuck Harry with a frenetic need, his hips slapping against Harry so hard and fast, it caused the skin of Harry's bum to redden and tingle.

Harry basked in the resulting pleasure—he loved it.

"I…I want you to cum deep in my arsepussy," Harry panted. "I want my belly swollen with our young."

Greyback's thrusts suddenly slowed and grew shallow. "Gonna knot you now," he moaned.

"Yes..." Harry groaned as Greyback steadily grew inside him, "fill me with your big cock."

Once Greyback's knot had fully formed, he howled his pleasure as he began to flood Harry's insides with his seed. Harry moaned at the first hot splash, the volume of his voice increasing as more and more of Greyback's come filled him.

Finally, the fullness inside Harry became too much; he screamed in ecstasy as he started to shoot his much more modest load onto the duvet.

While Harry was lost in his bliss, Greyback possessively sucked on Harry's neck, his fangs later teasingly pressing into the purple love bite—but not puncturing.

Greyback placed one last kiss on Harry's neck as Harry worked on regaining his breath. Grunting, Greyback reached for his wand. He cast a quick Scouring Charm on the puddle beneath Harry, then rolled them onto their sides.

For the next fifteen minutes while they were locked together, Greyback played with Harry's soft cock, grinning whenever Harry mewled or whimpered. Voldemort, meanwhile, kept mostly to himself, occasionally glancing up from his book or taking a sip from his fancy teacup.

When Greyback finally pulled out, Harry groaned with relief. Sighing, he flipped onto his back. He quietly gasped when he felt the excess amount of come inside him begin to stream from his abused hole onto the bed.

The instant Greyback moved as if to kiss Harry's lips, Voldemort interrupted: "Greyback, you've finished your task. You may take your leave."

Greyback scowled, but he did remove himself from the bed. Not bothering with clothes—not even a dressing gown—he gave Voldemort a low bow. Then, displaying his limp, glossy cock like a trophy, he strutted out of the room.

Voldemort stood. After setting his book on the chair, he came to stand next to the bed. "Harry?"

Wondering what Voldemort might want, Harry moved to sit near the edge of the bed. "Yeah?"

Voldemort turned Harry's head and examined where Greyback had given him a love bite. Harry felt a burst of magic on his neck and the tenderness that had been there disappeared.

Looking satisfied, Voldemort next reached towards the nape of Harry's neck. With his agile fingers, he unhooked Harry's Dark-Mark necklace.

Harry's memories returned in an overwhelming rush, and he began to sob.

Voldemort sat on the bed next to him, his wand still firmly in hand in case Harry tried something. "Shh, Harry. Do you want me to put it back on? I will if you wish."

Covering his face, Harry repeatedly inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. _I could just have him put it back on_? _Not hurt like this anymore_? _Merlin…it's so fucking tempting_. _I_ _can remember how good it felt being brought off over and over again, how brilliant Greyback's knot felt inside me, how safe I felt. In some sick, twisted way, I wouldn't mind doing it all over again. But…not having control…that terrifies me more than anything Voldemort might throw at me. And I don't want to lose the memories of my friends and family again_ ; _no matter how wrenching some of them are, I don't want to lose what I have left of them. But most importantly—_ Harry placed a hand on his belly— _I have my own future family to consider now_. _I want my children to know_ me, _not a mind-controlled fake me_.

Harry shuddered in a breath and wiped his eyes. "No, I don't want it back on."

"You still want it off, knowing what is expected of you?" To emphasise his point, Voldemort wrapped his fingers around Harry's overly sensitive cock.

Harry gasped and managed to not moan in pleasure. "Y-Yes."

" _Yes_ , _what_?" he asked in Parseltongue, giving Harry's privates a squeeze.

" _Yes_ … _My Lord_."

Voldemort released him and smiled. " _Good_ , _Harry_ , _very good_."

* * *

The next day, while Harry napped, he was startled awake by the door to his bedroom slamming open.

His heart pounding in his chest, he sat up to discover Voldemort marching inside, followed closely by Lucius Malfoy, who was only wearing a white dressing gown and slippers.

"Why have you refused to eat anything today?" Voldemort said coldly, approaching Harry's bedside.

Harry frowned, clutching at his blankets. "W-What?"

"The house-elf assigned to you informed me that all your food was returned uneaten."

"No…sorry, I've just been asleep." Harry glanced out the window and saw that the sky was dark—he'd slept the entire day away. _Shit_.

Groaning, Harry rubbed at his face as reality sank in: Malfoy was here to bugger him and get him up the duff, _and_ he had to do it while—he glanced at Voldemort's snake-like appearance— _he_ watched.

For a second, Voldemort's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I want to check if Greyback was successful in impregnating you. You should already be with child if the magic took. It may explain why you're so fatigued."

Harry lowered his blankets and gazed at his flat stomach with awe. "Really?"

"Yes." Voldemort pointed his hand at Harry, then made a swirling motion.

A small display of red fireworks exploded above Harry's stomach.

"You are going to have a son."

Harry felt tears fill his eyes. "A son?"

Voldemort nodded. "For a girl, the spell turns blue. If you weren't with child, nothing would have happened."

"Now that we know the magic took, we can continue." Voldemort peered at Malfoy standing to his right. "Lucius, for the evening, you may do whatever you wish for as long as you wish. This is my reward to you."

Malfoy swallowed, contrary emotions flitting across his face. He bowed his head. "Thank you, My Lord. I'm honoured."

Voldemort looked at Harry. "Remember that, Potter, I reward those who serve me well." He moved towards the chair he sat in yesterday, and Malfoy took his spot closer to Harry.

As Malfoy stared down at him, his gaze didn't stray from Harry's face even though Harry's fit bare chest was on display. "Potter, although I am a widow, due to my strict marriage vows, I cannot be with another woman. Therefore, you are going to bear me an heir to replace the one I lost."

Harry knew that Draco Malfoy and his fiancé had died during a surprise attack on Diagon Alley. After so many casualties, the Light side had grown desperate, not caring if innocents were lost in the crossfire. In the end, both sides were guilty of committing atrocities for the sake of 'winning.' But Harry hadn't known about Mrs Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was a cruel, opportunistic wizard, but he was still a human being.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Harry said softly. "I can only imagine how much pain I would be in if I'd lost my wife and child."

Malfoy waved away his condolences. He cleared his throat. "Well, we're here to rectify one. I have something for you to wear."

Harry perked up. Since Voldemort had confiscated the dressing gown Snape had given him, he didn't have an article of clothing to his name. He missed the comfort of clothes, jumpers especially.

At the foot of Harry's bed, garments Harry never imagined he'd be expected to wear floated down onto the duvet. He turned red with mortification. First off, most everything he could see was a soft lavender and had little lavender bows. Secondly, much of it contained see-through panels of lace. And lastly, Harry didn't have the foggiest idea of where to start to put it all on. "Er…"

Sighing, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Come here, and I'll help you."

"Okay," Harry said with relief. He threw aside his covers and moved off the bed.

Malfoy selected the corset first. Pressing the front panels against Harry's stomach, he said, "Hold it in place so I can tie the laces."

As Malfoy methodically tightened the laces along Harry's spine, Harry wondered why Malfoy didn't just go ahead and use his wand to save time. _Maybe the busy work relaxes him_ , Harry guessed. _Or maybe he's delaying things because he doesn't want to do this as much as I don't._

Harry winced at the increasing tightness around his midsection. Running his fingers over the fabric, Harry studied the corset closer. The top trim stopped below the definition of his pectorals and curved upwards into a slight point in the middle. From the luxurious feel of it, he'd bet the material was made of expensive Acromantula silk.

Finishing up the laces, Malfoy tied them into a lovely bow. "Turn back around."

After Harry did so, Malfoy selected a pair of lace knickers, which left _nothing_ to the imagination. Harry huffed out a breath. _What was the point of that_? But he obediently raised one foot, then the other, so Malfoy could slide them up his legs.

They repeated the process for the suspender belt, which found a place below the corset and slightly overlapped the knickers. The dangling suspenders tickled Harry's thighs, and for a split second, he was tempted to repeatedly rotate his hips clockwise and anticlockwise so that they would swing around—but he refrained.

Malfoy's hand reached past Harry again, and this time returned with two stockings. Malfoy smirked when Harry grimaced and groaned at the sight of them.

"Up," Malfoy ordered, giving Harry's left foot a tap

Resting a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, Harry balanced himself while one pastel confection, then the other, was slid on. Malfoy made sure the lace trim was sung around each of Harry's thighs, then hooked all four suspenders into place.

"Potter, hand me the shoes."

Harry scrunched his face as he stared at the five-inch-heeled white stilettos waiting on the bed. "The shoes, too?"

Malfoy sighed. "Why would I provide them if I did not wish for you to put them on? You needn't worry. They're charmed for comfort and balance."

After exhaling a long breath, Harry did as Malfoy wanted.

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed at the instantaneous height.

Malfoy slipped Harry's foot into the second shoe, then stood up from his crouch.

Harry grinned. He was so much taller now! Definitely over six feet. He was still a couple of inches shorter than Malfoy, but at least he didn't have to crane his neck to see Malfoy's face anymore. Harry strutted around a little, seeing how it felt to walk in the stilettos and lingerie. He thought he looked ridiculous. But if he were honest with himself, he also felt…desirable—considering the attention Voldemort and Malfoy were paying him.

 _My life feels so fucking surreal right now_.

After stepping out of his slippers, Malfoy removed his dressing gown and then laid it on the bed. "Potter, come back here."

Enjoying the clack of his heels as he made his way over, Harry took a moment to appreciate Malfoy's naked form. He was basically a Grecian god personified: flowing hair, a chiselled body, and tons of hubris.

Once again standing next to Malfoy, Harry gasped when he was unexpectedly lifted onto the edge of the bed.

Bending slightly, Malfoy closed his eyes and leant forward. He took Harry's left nipple in his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue until he could easily nibble on Harry's erect nub. Harry moaned and felt his penis start to harden until it had no other option but to poke out the top of his knickers.

While Malfoy continuously slid his hands up and down the sides of Harry's waist, he moved on to Harry's right nipple, bestowing it a kiss after he'd made it as glossy and bright red as the left one.

When Malfoy's hands began to slide lower, Harry scooted towards the middle of the bed.

Malfoy took the bait and crawled onto the mattress between Harry's legs. He lightly ran his ringed fingers over Harry's stockings, causing gooseflesh to break out across Harry's skin.

Reaching for his dressing gown, Malfoy retrieved his wand. He then pulled aside the thin string between Harry's buttocks and poked the tip into Harry's hole. Malfoy effortlessly cast the cleaning charm without needing to say a word, but for the lubrication charm, Harry heard the mutter of an incantation.

After placing his wand out of harm's way, Malfoy spread the cheeks of Harry's bum and then followed the thin piece of string found there with his tongue. Harry panted. Malfoy's teasing touches had him leaking pre-come onto the lace trim of his knickers.

More frantic, Malfoy stretched the string out of the way and then, shutting his eyes, dove his tongue into Harry's bumhole. Moaning, he kissed and licked and sucked, eating Harry out with growing abandon.

From the delicious friction of the band of his knickers rubbing against the underside of his cock to Malfoy now plunging his tongue into Harry's bum as deeply as he could, the pleasure for Harry became too much.

As white lines of come landed on Harry's chest, Lucius tore off Harry's knickers and then pushed himself into Harry's heat.

"Fuck…" Harry breathlessly cried out, grabbing at the sheets.

With his eyes shut once again, Malfoy started to gently move. Panting, Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist and pulled him closer.

"Cissa," Malfoy breathed against Harry's lips, barely audible.

Harry's heart ached, hearing the longing in Malfoy's voice. The lingerie made perfect sense now: Malfoy still grieved for his wife.

For a moment, Harry gazed at Malfoy's tightly closed eyes, then his mouth. His mind made up, he lightly kissed Malfoy's full lips.

Malfoy moaned and quickly responded, urging Harry to open with his tongue. The amount of passion Malfoy displayed soon had Harry's cock thickening once more.

Gasping, Malfoy broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on Harry's as he tenderly rocked his hips. "Oh, my darling, how I've missed you… Come for me, my love."

Harry groaned, Malfoy's words instantly triggering another orgasm. As it washed over him, warm and slow, Harry wished that Malfoy was coming with him.

 _Call him 'My Lux,'_ Voldemort's voice said to him through their link.

"My Lux…" Harry moaned without hesitation.

Malfoy's reaction was immediate: he inhaled a sharp breath, then came hard, repeating Mrs Malfoy's name over and over like a prayer.

Once the passion from their releases had cooled, Malfoy removed his softening cock from Harry's dripping arse. He avoided Harry's eyes. Harry could tell Malfoy's cheeks were wet from tears, but he would never be so cruel as to throw someone's grief in their face.

"Lucius, I want to have a word with Potter. Leave us," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes. Of course, My Lord."

Malfoy silently cleaned himself and Harry before moving from the bed. He then hurriedly donned his dressing gown and slippers.

Coming to a stop before Voldemort's chair, Malfoy bowed. "Goodnight, Master. You have my eternal thanks."

"You are one of my most loyal and favoured, Lucius." The statement reason enough for his actions.

Malfoy nodded, then bowed again before striding out.

The click of the bedroom door sounded very loud in Harry's ears: he was once again alone with Voldemort.

Voldemort set his book on the lamp table. " _Harry, come here_ ," he said, switching to Parseltongue.

Harry placed his stiletto-clad feet on the floor and then cautiously walked over.

" _Touch me_."

Through their connection, Harry knew precisely where Voldemort wanted to be touched. He gritted his teeth. _I can't believe I'm about to do this_. _He_ _murdered my parents_! Harry's shoulders drooped. _But soon,_ he'll _be the father of one of my children. I can't afford to be headstrong. Voldemort said it himself_ : _as long as I serve him, he will treat me well_. _And that means he will treat my children well, too_. That's _far more important than my pride_.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry knelt between Voldemort's legs. He hesitatingly placed a hand on Voldemort's soft cock hidden beneath his robes and started to rub.

Voldemort frowned. When he began to lean forward, Harry's eyes comically widened. Voldemort brushed his thin lips against Harry's, causing magical sparks to crackle between them.

Both gasped at the instant sense of belonging, and Harry felt Voldemort's length stir.

As Voldemort tentatively deepened the kiss, Harry moaned, the magically induced pleasure that burned inside him intensifying.

Soon after Harry started to move his hand up and down Voldemort's fully erect cock, Voldemort broke away. His usually ultra-pale cheeks were now a soft pink. "Enough," he snapped, slipping back into English.

Voldemort abruptly rose, knocking Harry onto his bum. Then, without another word, he retreated out of the room.

After the door slammed shut, all Harry could do was gape. _Shit_! _What did I do wrong_? _Voldemort was so upset he didn't even remember to take his book with him_!

For a few minutes, Harry paced, uncertain of what he should do. Should he go find Voldemort? Wait here and see what happened? Try to escape again?

Growling with frustration, he went to sit down on what he had dubbed 'Voldemort's chair.' He kicked off his ridiculous shoes and then groaned, stretching out his toes.

Voldemort's book suddenly popped out of sight. "Fuck!" Harry shouted, jumping in his seat.

An instant later, a tray of food appeared in its place.

Harry sighed with relief. He doubted Voldemort would bother to make sure he didn't miss eating something today if he were angry. Voldemort simply must have had something urgent he needed to do. And look! Harry smiled. Treacle tart, his favourite!

Harry picked up a fork and then tucked into his pudding first—because, why not? He was likely eating for three now, after all.

* * *

As Harry exited his bathroom, the door to his bedroom swung open. Voldemort and Snape glided in, Voldemort in his flowing robes and Snape in black trousers and a smart, white shirt.

Before Voldemort had even finished making his way to his customary chair, Snape had already pulled out his cock and was stalking towards Harry.

Harry inhaled sharply and then grunted when Snape hefted him up and proceeded to slam his back against a wall. Harry instinctively scrambled to wrap his legs around Snape's hips and his arms around Snape's neck.

" _Don't_ fight me," Snape quietly warned.

Harry swallowed. "I-I won't; I have no one left worth fighting for anyway."

A flash of pain crossed Snape's face. Clenching his jaw, Snape hastily cast the preparation charms. Then, in one unforgiving motion, he thrust into Harry's tight hole.

Harry let out a strangled cry, digging his nails into Snape's shirt.

After a quick check to make sure he had a firm hold, Snape started to fuck Harry hard.

With every one of Snape's powerful thrusts, Harry's tailbone grew sorer and sorer as it repeatedly struck the wall. He squirmed and whimpered.

Seeming to take note of Harry's discomfort, Snape eased off, his thrusts remaining deep but not as brutal.

Snape's consideration was a surprise. No longer feeling as if he were only a hole to be used, Harry's length thickened as he began to bounce up and down to meet Snape's movements.

When Snape noticed Harry was hard, his brow rose with disbelief. Questioningly, he stared into Harry's eyes and adjusted the angle of his next thrust.

"Yes…" Harry moaned in encouragement when Snape perfectly struck his prostate.

Snape gasped in shock. His expression then softened, and he gentled his strokes even further while providing as much pleasure as he could.

Having Snape treat him in such an unusually kind way, Harry felt tears build in his eyes. Besides himself, Snape was technically the last surviving member of the Order. Maybe he hadn't lost everyone, after all.

As tears started to slip from Harry's eyes, Snape surprised him further with a kiss. The kiss was tender, sweet even.

Snape moved his lips next to Harry's ear. "Don't give up," he whispered. With his cock still buried inside Harry's warmth, he carefully carried Harry the few steps to the bed. Once they were comfortably on the mattress, he placed a hand on Harry's stomach and continued on to say, "All is not lost."

This time, Harry pulled Snape to him for a kiss. As Snape savoured Harry's taste, he resumed pumping his cock in and out of Harry's heat.

"Yes…" Harry moaned as Snape moved his lips to Harry's neck. _With Snape, I feel like…like he's making love to_ me. "I-I'm going to come."

"That's it. Feel me," Snape said, deepening his thrusts.

Harry hugged Snape closer to him. Then, with a throaty cry, he shattered.

Feeling the muscles of Harry's bum squeezing him, Snape stilled as he began to pulse, letting Harry's arse carry his seed deep inside.

As the tension in Snape's body melted away, he softly sighed Harry's name, it sounding like both a plea and a promise.

"Severus," Voldemort interrupted, his tone sharper than usual, "I believe you said you had a potion to attend to. Why don't you go see to it… _now_."

The blatant order in Voldemort's words was clear. Snape hurriedly returned to his feet and put away his cock. He turned in Voldemort's direction, then bowed. "Thank you for the reminder, My Lord. I'll see to it at once."

Noticeably not giving Harry another glance, Snape left.

" _Harry, join me at my side_."

Harry lowered himself to the floor and gasped when he felt Snape's come trickle out from his stretched opening.

" _You enjoyed_ _Severus_ ," Voldemort said, staring as Harry walked towards him.

 _Is Voldemort…jealous_? Harry shrugged. " _He's…familiar_. _He was a real knobhead to me when I was younger_ , _but I guess_ "—Harry smiled softly—" _maybe_ _we've both grown up and realised some things since then_."

" _Such as…_ "

Harry exhaled a long sigh. " _To make the best with the hand given_ , _for instance_." Harry gazed into Voldemort's eyes. " _I can sense your feelings more clearly now_. _Are you going to punish him_?"

 _"No_. _Severus_ _is a Slytherin; he knows how to toe the line_. _I don't care what he feels for you as long as his loyalty to me remains true_. _The same goes for you_."

Voldemort's eyes fixated on Harry's mouth, and Harry knew exactly what Voldemort wanted.

Gulping, Harry once again knelt between Voldemort's legs. He took note of how Voldemort's grip on his wand had tightened. Carefully, he lifted Voldemort's robes, revealing his stiffening bone-white cock.

" _I've never done this before_ ," Harry admitted.

" _Don't fret,_ _you'll know what I prefer._ "

Harry slid his hands along the tops of Voldemort's milky thighs. He moaned as their magical connection intensified, while Voldemort stifled his own sound of enjoyment.

Sticking his tongue out, Harry licked the tip of Voldemort's penis. It tasted slightly sweet and musky. He felt a burst of pleasure from Voldemort and knew he was on the right track. Harry then teased Voldemort's glans, using both the top and underside of his tongue.

Breathing harder, Voldemort rested a hand on Harry's head. Harry popped the head of Voldemort's penis into his mouth, then began to suck, using his hands to stimulate its base.

Voldemort's eyes grew heavy.

The feedback from Voldemort's pleasure soon renewed Harry's own need. He reached down to touch himself but then suddenly stopped. Voldemort didn't want that; he desired Harry's sole attention.

When Harry whimpered at the unsaid denial, the corners of Voldemort's lips curved upwards as he approvingly caressed Harry's face. Narrowing his eyes, Harry renewed his efforts, trying to fit as much of Voldemort's length down his throat as he could.

After about a minute, Voldemort's pants became more laboured.

 _I wonder_ _if he wants me to swallow_. Harry concentrated on their magical bond. _No…he wants something else…_

Returning Voldemort's intense stare, Harry removed his mouth and started to only use his hands.

Voldemort inhaled a sharp breath. He then painfully grabbed at Harry's hair as he began to shoot ribbons of come directly onto Harry's face, marking him—laying his claim.

 _It's been so long_ , Harry heard Voldemort think as a low moan escaped from between his lips.

Harry couldn't help himself, feeling Voldemort's pleasure instantly pushed him into orgasm. Panting and whimpering, Harry felt cream gush from his member to puddle onto the floor.

Afterwards, looking more relaxed than Harry could ever recall, Voldemort placed a finger under Harry's chin and encouraged him to rise. Some of Voldemort's spunk had landed on Harry's mouth, so Voldemort slid his tongue across Harry's lips, licking it up.

" _Tomorrow, you will come to my rooms_."

Shock crashed through Harry. _He trusts me enough to visit his private rooms_! " _Y-Yes, My Lord_."

Without needing to use his wand, Voldemort Vanished Severus' and Harry's come but left his own. " _I shall see you tomorrow evening, Harry_."

When Harry was alone once more, he hated himself for how much he missed Voldemort's touch.

* * *

In a random hallway, Nagini stopped next to a side table. A priceless vase filled with fresh, cheery daffodils sat atop it, and a painting of Hogwarts at dawn hung above on the wall.

Harry yawned. He was usually getting ready for bed by now.

Facing the wall, Nagini made herself taller. " _Sisyphus_."

Harry heard a click before the table started to sink into the floor. Once the piece of furniture was out of the way, a section of the wall swung open, revealing the office Harry had first woken up in. Voldemort sat behind his desk, working.

Harry warily followed Nagini inside.

" _Ah_ , _Nagini_ , _perfect timing_." Voldemort rolled up a piece of parchment before setting it aside, then stood. " _Follow me_."

Nagini knowing where they were going went on ahead. Harry, having no idea, trailed behind until Voldemort paused and waited for him to catch up. Voldemort then placed a hand just above Harry's bum to guide him, causing Harry to shiver and his nipples to harden.

They walked deeper into the room where a fire brightly burnt below an elaborate mantelpiece. For a split second, Harry knew his ability to hear had been stolen when the sound of the crackling fire went mute. Then, just like in the hallway, Harry gasped when the wall—fire and all—swung open.

Harry had a sense of déjà vu walking into what was Voldemort's bedchamber. It was like entering the Slytherin common-room all over again: similar large, dark furniture, and everything decorated with snakes and in shades of sage, emerald, and seafoam. A large canopy bed between two tall stained-glass windows was the focal point.

When Harry heard the soft thud of the wall closing, he glanced over his shoulder and saw a mirror image of the fireplace that was in Voldemort's office. Harry exhaled a soft sigh, the heat from the flames feeling nice on his naked skin.

Voldemort continued into the room and led Harry to the bed. Lowering his hand from Harry's back, he gazed at him expectantly.

For a few seconds, all Harry did was stare back.

Knowing a person while also not knowing them was a strange thing. Harry had only spoken to Voldemort a handful of times throughout his life. But at the same time, he likely knew more about Voldemort's childhood than most of his present followers; he even knew what Voldemort's current desire was. And after tonight, Voldemort would always be connected to him through their child.

Harry swallowed hard. With shaky hands, he reached for Voldemort's robes.

Thankfully, unlike Snape's usual robes with its horde of buttons, the front flap of Voldemort's robes hid only one button at the very top and, below it, an easily undone long zip.

Harry slipped Voldemort's robes off his shoulders, and they floated down, pooling around his bare feet.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd seen Voldemort naked, but that had been years ago and only for a few seconds. Since then, Voldemort's body had changed. It no longer looked emaciated; now sinewy muscles defined his chest, abdomen, arms and legs.

Voldemort turned and moved onto the bed. Glancing at Voldemort's back, Harry was pleasantly surprised to discover pearlescent scales running along the length of his spine. They shimmered prettily under the candlelight, and Harry wondered what they would feel like.

Harry cried out with shock when the diaphanous curtains hanging from the canopy above suddenly wrapped around his arms. They dragged him onto the middle of the bed where Voldemort waited.

Harry knew Voldemort was quite distrustful, so he wasn't all that surprised that Voldemort had restrained him.

With Harry's hands stretched above him, Voldemort openly admired his kneeling form. Reaching out, he wrapped his long fingers around Harry's soft cock. Harry moaned and shut his eyes.

Just as Harry knew what would give Voldemort pleasure so too did Voldemort know what Harry would enjoy. In no time, Harry was hard and leaking.

Next, Voldemort wandlessly conjured a black ribbon. He snuggly tied it around the underside of Harry's bollocks and over the base of his erection. Harry groaned as the makeshift cock ring caused him to harden further with every beat of his heart.

After he admired his handiwork, Voldemort buried his face into Harry's neck and inhaled a deep breath through his nostril slits. Raising his face slightly, he then licked the shell of Harry's ear. " _Do you want me to make you mine_ , _Harry_? _Do you want your be_ _lly round with our child_?"

Harry shuddered. Before he could answer, Voldemort bit down on Harry's neck hard. Harry groaned, feeling Voldemort's sadistic pleasure as his own.

As Voldemort soothed and sucked the column of Harry's neck, his sharp fingernails slid down the length of Harry's back, leaving welts. Voldemort's mouth moved on to Harry's rosy nipples, and his nails, to the luscious curves of Harry's arse. He nibbled and teased until Harry was nearly crying with want.

" _Please, My Lord_!" Harry begged.

Voldemort chuckled darkly. " _Call me 'Master_.'"

" _Master_!" Harry cried out in amazement when Voldemort took him in his mouth. " _Master_..." he said again, this time as a breathless moan. He couldn't believe Voldemort was willingly sucking his cock. But, no matter how brilliant it felt, because of the cock ring, Harry couldn't come.

Showing some mercy—and a fair amount of trust—Voldemort stopped his teasing and released Harry from the curtains.

After smoothly repositioning himself flat on his back, Voldemort gazed at Harry: " _Ride me_."

Harry nodded and straddled Voldemort's thighs. Then, with no lubrication, he impaled himself onto Voldemort's cock. Harry groaned at the tangled mixture of ecstasy and burning pain, of Voldemort's enjoyment and his sadness and hate.

With Voldemort supporting him under his bum, he began to move his hips.

Harry watched as Voldemort slowly fell under his spell. To further tease him, he started to play with his own sensitive nipples. He smiled when Voldemort had to look away. Smirking, Harry knew just what he had to do and cruelly pinched his erect buds.

Gasping, Voldemort popped open his eyes as he began to climax.

The next instant, Harry felt the ribbon around his cock fall away, and he immediately screamed in release.

As Voldemort continued to fill Harry's womb with his come, Harry floated, finding that place, regardless of whether his eyes were opened or closed, where everything fell away and he truly lost himself.

With Voldemort's softening cock still inside him, Harry rested his head and listened to the steady beat beneath his ear. Caressing Voldemort's chest, Harry thought Voldemort's pale, gleaming skin reminded him of freshly fallen snow. Right now, Harry felt the same peacefulness that accompanied the blankety weather too.

Voldemort rolled them onto their sides. " _Your mine now_ , _Harry Potter_ _…forever._ "

Harry didn't quite understand. Frowning, he looked into Voldemort's eyes. " _But…what about the prophecy_? _Don't you still want to kill me after I've served my purpose_."

Voldemort chuckled. " _The prophecy was fulfilled when I defeated Dumbledore. After learning the entire prophecy from here_ "—he pointed at Harry's forehead—" _I realised_ _it wasn't about two wizards but three_. _It said it clear as day on the label:_ _Sybill Patricia Trelawney to_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _,_ Dark Lord _,_ and Harry Potter _. The prophecy was to_ all _three of us. Not to mention, what sense would it make for me to destroy you when you house one of my Horcruxes_."

Harry's body turned to ice. " _What_?"

" _I was curious if Dumbledore ever told you_. _Apparently_ , _he did not_."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. " _No_ , _he didn't_."

" _You needn't worry any longer_. _The time for death has passed_." He rested a hand on Harry's waist and brushed his thumb over Harry's stomach. " _Now will be the time for life_. _And, Harry, I protect that which belongs to me_."

Harry could feel Voldemort's sincerity; there wasn't an ounce of love in it, but there _was_ truth. He placed a hand on Voldemort's sharp cheek. " _I know_."

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry looked and found Nagini slithering onto the bed. Scenting the air with her forked tongue, she snuggled herself around their heads.

Harry had always wanted a family of his own, but he'd thought it would include a wife, a few children, and maybe a Crup. What he got instead was a Dark Lord, four emotionally twisted or stunted Death Eaters, five magically bred babies, and—he glanced at Nagini—a snake.

Well, Harry had to admit, it was _technically_ more than he'd imagined. He snorted out a laugh.

Voldemort possessively wrapped his arms around him. " _Go to sleep_ , _Harry_."

Harry sighed. For a quick second, he lightly ran his fingers up and down Voldemort's scales and enjoyed their soft, smooth texture. Then relaxing into Voldemort's touch, he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry was exploring his new bedroom, a large suite with a massive bed that could comfortably accommodate half a dozen people; there was even a beautiful attached nursery.

"Harry?" Voldemort entered the room through the doorway that now connected their chambers.

"Yes, Master?" he asked, meeting Voldemort halfway.

"Have you been properly healed?" Voldemort asked critically eyeing Harry's body.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Right after delivery, Severus gave me the required potions to speed up my recovery and milk production." Harry was just glad he was no longer ginormous and stuck on bed rest. It took a great deal of magic for a wizard to carry one child, let alone four.

Voldemort looked pleased. "Good. I have a gift for you—to help with the children."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "A gift, Master?"

"Yes, since I already have the Elder Wand, I thought you might have a use for this."

Voldemort offered Harry a familiar wand made of yew, the brother to his long-lost holly wand.

Taking hold of the handle, Harry smiled sadly at how right it felt. "Thank you, Master. I will treasure it always."

Voldemort brushed a thumb over Harry's scar, and they both shivered from the slight touch. " _I know you will_ ," he said, naturally switching to Parseltongue. " _Lucius, Greyback, and Severus should be by soon. Have fun with my Death Eaters while you can_. _I'll be wanting you for myself later_."

Harry felt his cock twitch. " _Yes, Master_ , _I'll be waiting in your chambers_."

Voldemort smirked. He then strode away, his robes swirling dramatically behind him.

"Ma petite mort," Bellatrix said, using the pet name she'd affectionately given Harry, "come join us before the other beasties start their wailing."

Bellatrix was on the bed breastfeeding his and Voldemort's daughter, Audelamorta. _Beyond Death_. Thankfully, most everyone had been calling her Audela for short. In Harry's opinion, Voldemort had awful taste in names. Harry's new-born sons—Serpens, Scorpius, Lilium, and Lycaon—were currently all within easy reach in their bassinets.

Harry wasn't sure if Bellatrix had meant for 'beasties' to refer to their other children or her fellow Death Eaters, but it didn't really matter; he was now used to her fanatical, prickly temperament. It was endearing in its own way.

Harry crawled onto the bed and smiled when Audela reached for one of Bellatrix's curls.

"Bella, how is our Audela fairing?" he asked, relaxing against the headboard. He wanted to know because he'd only recently woken up before Nagini had shown him here.

"Perfectly, of course. Although she is quite hungry." Bellatrix leaned closer. "I am, too."

Harry groaned when Bellatrix took one of his sore nipples into her mouth. After a few moments of her suckling, he felt the tell-tale tingle of let-down. When the reflex peaked and milk sprayed from his other small breast, Bellatrix enthusiastically sucked harder.

With an unswallowed mouthful, Bellatrix kissed Harry, giving him a taste. She blissfully sighed against his lips. "So sweet."

Harry adjusted his position so she could drink from his other breast without having to jostle Audela.

Soon after he'd closed his eyes to enjoy the relaxing sensations of Bellatrix nursing, someone took his limp cock into their mouth. Harry reached down and recognised Severus' thick, greasy hair.

"Sev…" he moaned, quickly growing hard.

Snape tenderly kissed the top of Harry's cock and soothingly started to rub his thighs in reply.

With the comforting presence of his babies and lovers nearby, Harry smiled and let himself happily surrender to his pleasure.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, browse my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/works).


End file.
